cwl_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Harris vs. Sicario: A Year of Violence
“Week 1 – Week 40" This story begins with the very first match in the CWL. Harris was a superstar coming to the CWL talking a big game. He claimed to be the most hardcore and toughest wrestler alive and put out an open challenge for a falls count anywhere match. After striking out in the inaugural tournaments, Sicario was more than happy to accept the challenge and the match was set to be the first match on the first weekly CWL show. When the time came however, the match did not live up to the hype. (Writers note: I mean, unless you’re talking about the meme culture of CWL. In which case it went better than expected.) The match started with Sicario immediately throwing Harris to the outside and bludgeoning him with a baseball bat. Then after the bat shots. Sicario pinned Harris for the win. This match went down in infamy as one of the shortest matches in CWL history, clocking in at a lightning fast 47 seconds. This devastating defeat put Harris in the hospital for a couple weeks and he wasn’t heard of for a while. However, his grudge with Sicario was just getting started as he went on to jump Sicario backstage and challenge him to a rematch at X-Post. This time it would two out of three falls. But Harris came back seemingly too soon after injury as despite putting up a fight. He lost 2-0 to Sicario. Harris would disappear, for a month. He wouldn’t be seen until Shadowbanned when Brandon Michael Smith would have an open challenge. The challenge would be answered and won by a man who used to be Harris. Enter, EvilDead. The emergence of this figure worried Sicario. He was under the belief that Harris was gone, but now this new demon was haunting his every waking moment. Despite the two never interacting in matches, Sicario felt EvilDead’s presence slowly corrupting him. The two would finally meet face to face, but this time not as enemies, but as a team. Sicario would become a disciple of EvilDead, and with EvilDead’s help, he and Keen would defeat Mild Hazard. This new alliance would go to war with The Fallen leading into Midsummers Mayhem. Fighting to see who the most dominant group in the CWL truly is. But even under the leadership of Evildead, they were unable to win either of their matches at Midsummers Mayhem. (Writers Note: Sicario got pinned for 32 seconds in his match.) Things did not get better for the Disciples of Evil over the next couple months. Although Sicario did get a pin over The Starfield, they lost a three on one handicap match in which they had the advantage. Meanwhile, EvilDead’s death grip over Sicario’s mind began to loosen. Heading into Battlelines it was questioned whether or not Sicario was truly loyal to the Disciples, and at Battlelines we would get our answer. The Disciples of Evil suffered a 4-1 loss in there elimination tag match against The Order, with EvilDead being the first eliminated. After the match, Sicario would grab his old baseball bat and once more bludgeon EvilDead with it. He brutally assaulted him, leaving him a bloody mess on the ground. The Disciples of Evil had a new leader and his name was Sicario. “Week 49 – Week 60” EvilDead was put into a coma and put into the hospital. It wasn’t until the hospital that EvilDead was in mysteriously burned down, that we heard any rumors of a return. But weeks past and we saw nothing. Meanwhile, the Disciples despite doing marginally better for themselves. Still couldn’t find their feet. So Sicario looked to inject new life into the group by announcing a new member. On Week 49 of Nemesis he looked to make his announcement but his “new member” was not who he expected. As when he called down his new Disciple of Evil, out came Harris. No longer was he a demon, he was the man once more. (Writers Note: Whilst whether or not this was the sole factor is yet to be determined, this was definitely teased when it was said Harris would come back if the CWL raised over $666 for charity.) These two were set to meet up in the Battle for Supremacy, but Harris got eliminated just as Sicario made his entrance. So their big rematch was set for NSFL. Harris would spend the coming weeks fighting off the other Disciples, and even destroying Sicario’s car. (Writers Note: Leading commentator Scott Sykes car was also destroyed in the incident.) Then when the rematch came, the two couldn’t wait to get to the ring as Sicario and Harris brawled backstage culminating in Harris throwing Sicario off a semi-truck. The match was called off as it was decided that a normal match could not contain these two, and that they’d have to go back to how it started. So at Endgame, it would be Harris vs. Sicario. Two out of three falls. Falls count anywhere. Leading up to the event, something unexpected happened. As the two developed a camaraderie and respect for each other. But this match was still happening, and it was just as violent as expected. The two didn’t wait long to introduce weapons and Sicario was quick to bring out his patented bat. But this time around, Harris was ready and finally put away Sicario for a 2-0 win. Ending the match in the same place as their first encounter. With the war over, and the two in each other’s rear view mirror. The two rivals then went their separate ways with a new found respect formed between the two.